Do latim Torpore
by abbeywright
Summary: Hermione devaneava com um estranho cheiro cítrico, como água do mar e ferrugem, mas não entendia a razão de sua mente insistir em algo tão característico.


**Do latim Torpore**

**Torpor **é um substantivo masculino com origem no latim _torpore _que representa um estado alterado de consciência; Sentimento de desânimo ou indolência.

##

Depois de um grande tempo vivendo em estado de consternação, acaba-se chegando na penúltima fase da vida. Draco Malfoy costuma chamá-la de **estado de obnubilação da consciência** (ou torpor constante). Para exemplificar melhor, imagine-se no fundo de uma piscina. Ali, no vazio, é a sua realidade. Seus familiares e a realidade deles encontram-se na superfície. Você pode vê-los, mas de forma embaçada - como o espelho de um banheiro após um banho quente - e também pode ouvi-los, mas de forma abafada, como sussurros ao longe.

A consciência passa por uma letargia não acentuada, como se não houvesse mais o que fazer. É desesperador, mas depois de um tempo, você acaba gostando da sensação. A superfície começa a parecer algo trivial e você já não sente mais saudades de lá.

É assim que é o amor de Malfoy por Hermione Granger.

Alguns também chamariam de _neurose obsessiva_.

A frustração desse sentimento faz com que todas as células do seu corpo sejam tomadas por um calor intenso, que flamejam os olhos e queimam as dores. Parece muito com a descrição do inferno, e meus parabéns, Malfoy, pois aqui terás um trono. Seja muito bem-vindo.

Malfoy se perguntava quando a sangue-ruim havia virado apenas Hermione Granger para ele. Toda a sua singularidade e simplicidade chegava a ser patética, mas de certa forma começou a chamar atenção. E sua simplicidade virou complexidade.

Ele sentia uma necessidade muito grande, como se ouvisse uma voz fria e cortante que zombava, ria e tinha fome por ela. Isso o fazia esperar e observar todos os dias quando ela saia da biblioteca tarde da noite e todos já estavam dormindo. Ele já conhecia sua rotina e seus hábitos.

Malfoy passou meses lutando contra essa estranha necessidade, mas agora ela inundava seu peito como ondas inesperadas chegando à praia sem qualquer hesitação. Ele não podia mais lutar contra isso e só restava-lhe deixar ser levado pelo instinto.

##

Ele ouviu quando Granger se despediu da Madame Pince e quando ela saiu com passos suaves rumo ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele a seguiu, com os mesmos passos suaves, em meio às sombras da noite. Certificou-se que não havia ninguém por perto, apertou o passo e postou-se logo atrás dela. Ela fez um pequeno movimento de pânico, tentando alcançar sua varinha em meio aos livros que carregava, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido. Ouviu-se o baque surdo dos livros e da varinha caindo no chão.

- Agora você é minha. – Ele sussurrou. Paralisando-a com precisão e perfeição com o braço direito, como se tivesse ensaiado. Com a mão esquerda ele tampava sua boca.

Ela soltou uma exclamação, que não foi ouvida.

- Eu vou tirar minha mão e você não vai gritar, entendeu? – Malfoy perguntou.

Granger não disse nada.

Ele apertou com mais força o braço dela.

- Entendeu? – Repetiu, com a voz mais baixa.

Desta vez, ela concordou com a cabeça. Malfoy tirou a mão esquerda dela, fazendo-a virar para encará-lo. Suas íris cor de âmbar denunciavam que estava furiosa e com medo, embora tentasse esconder. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, mas ficou parada e não tentou fugir.

Isso era muito bom.

Hermione obedeceu e ambos seguiram rumo às masmorras. Malfoy achou que ela ficaria bem mais irritada, mas ela não tentou falar com ele. Manteve os olhos tensos no chão o tempo todo. Era uma vítima boa e dócil, o que era de certa forma decepcionante para ele, pois em seus sonhos ela seria uma presa difícil de domar.

- Entre aqui. – Ele mandou, por fim.

Granger estremeceu, mas obedeceu como se estivesse esperando essa ordem desde sempre.

Mal dava para ver a pequena sala. Quase ninguém sabia da existência dela, era usada como depósito. Mas Draco sabia. Ele já estivera lá, planejando.

De repente, ficou tudo muito silencioso, como se brincassem de quem respirava mais baixo, até que ela resolveu cortar o silêncio.

- Eu não vou te dar nenhuma informação sobre a Ordem, Malfoy. Não importa o que faça comigo, não direi nada a você. – Granger disse, tentando soar confiante, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos de medo e dor.

Malfoy sorriu de canto. Ele não queria informações.

- Informações seriam muito úteis, mas não é isso que eu quero agora. _Apenas faça o que eu mandar._ – Ele explicou. Era importante para Malfoy que Granger soubesse que devia ser obediente.

À medida que ele se aproximava, ela dava passos para trás, até que suas costas tocaram a parede do fundo. Ele tinha um estranho olhar. Então, Granger entendeu.

- Deixe-me ir, Malfoy. – Ela pediu. – Deixe-me ir e juro que não contarei a ninguém sobre isso.

- Agora não. A brincadeira acabou de começar. – Disse, forçando o pulso direito dela contra a parede.

- Por favor. – Suplicou.

Era agradável para Malfoy ouvir isso.

- Sim, pode implorar. Muito bem. – Ele tocou seu rosto suavemente.

Ela o olhou de forma assustada e enojada. Queria correr, chorar, desaparecer.

Malfoy segurou o queixo dela e a beijou a força, mas parou logo em seguida ao sentir o gosto de sangue na boca. Ela o mordera. Uma gota de sangue caiu na camisa branca dela. Ela se debateu e ele voltou a segurar seu queixo. Granger murmurava palavras sem sentido enquanto ele insistia em juntar seus lábios, _misturando o gosto do sangue com lágrimas salgadas que caiam desesperadamente dos olhos dela_.

Ele sentia êxtase por finalmente estar vivendo o momento que tanto desejara, mas sentia-se doente e cansado por estar comprometendo a virtude de ambos de maneira tão contraditória dos seus princípios.

Então, ele parou abruptamente e afastou seu corpo do dela. Precisou de alguns minutos para raciocinar, porque sua mente parecia girar e Granger não passava de uma sombra desfocada e sucinta em meio às sombras.

Malfoy sentia como se mil vozes sussurrassem para ele dizendo "isso é o que você é". A necessidade crescia como uma onda, formigando e provocando o estímulo. Mas isso... era demais.

Ele viu o terror crescendo nos olhos dela e isso o assustou também. Tentava se lembrar de que ela era apenas uma aberração sangue-ruim, mas só conseguia enxergá-la como Hermione, aquele ser completamente normal, sem nada de sujo.

Parte de Malfoy não queria que as coisas fossem tão extremas assim, mas sabia que não havia outra forma de tê-la se não fosse com medidas extremas como a situação pedia. Ele queria que houvesse outra forma de Granger entender, mas o sussurro ficava mais alto como se gritasse "Agora!". Ele ouvia Granger dizer alguma coisa, mas a única voz que ele queria ouvir era aquele sussurro. Pertencia a ele. Era a sombra dele. Não sabia se queria continuar com aquilo. Estava confuso e desnorteado. Nada havia saído como havia planejado. Exalava desespero pelos poros do corpo. Naquele momento, Malfoy era cinzas e pó.

- Malfoy, deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Ela disse com prudência e com a respiração descompassada.

- Por que ainda está aqui, Granger? - Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos perfeitamente cinzas e agressivos, embora Hermione conseguisse ver parte do medo encarando-a de volta, como um reflexo. Ele não entendia porque ela ainda não tinha saído correndo diante daquela ótima oportunidade em que ele fraquejara. Só sabia que alguma coisa precisava ser feita. Não podia deixá-la ir embora assim, sem ter terminado o clímax do seu plano. Mas sentia-se fraco, enojado e com culpa. Seria aquele o mais alto estágio do... Amor?

Ele olhou em seus olhos. Viu as íris cor-de-mel. Avelã e âmbar. Um tranquilizante em meio de todo aquele cinza. Percebeu então que Hermione não era completamente sem graça e normal, ela era toda a cor em meio da sua própria atmosfera acinzentada e por isso era sua obsessão particular. Ela era o calor em meio de todo o apocalipse gélido.

Apontou a varinha e sussurrou obliviate antes que ela pudesse entender.

##

Granger jamais suspeitou dos estranhos acontecimentos daquela noite. Nem mesmo soubera explicar aos amigos de onde viera aquela pequena mancha de sangue em sua camisa, até que vira os lábios machucados de Malfoy no dia seguinte.

Hermione devaneava com um estranho cheiro cítrico como _água do mar e ferrugem_, como lágrimas salgadas e sangue, mas não entendia porque sua mente insistia em algo tão característico. Ela se encontrava agora na penúltima fase da vida, a obnubilação da consciência, e parecia muito com a descrição do inferno. Alguns também chamariam de neurose obsessiva por Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, pela verdade.

##


End file.
